


It's The Most Wonderful Time Of The Year

by mishiko



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: All the Christmas cliché, Christmas Fluff, Cuddling & Snuggling, Established Relationship, HP: EWE, M/M, Not Epilogue Compliant, SO MUCH FLUFF, Sorry Not Sorry, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Toothache, short fic is short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-24
Updated: 2016-12-24
Packaged: 2018-09-11 18:02:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9000937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mishiko/pseuds/mishiko
Summary: Just a short one filled with Christmas cliché fluff, featuring a cuddle in front a fire.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lunerissa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunerissa/gifts).



> I'm sorry for the lazy title but I think it fits this one perfectly. If you haven't listened to it before, I'd highly recommend the Pentatonix's version [here](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PI7RCNHnPms)! 
> 
> Happy Christmas everyone! And I hope you enjoy this short piece. A small Christmas gift to lunerissa, sorry I couldn't cram in Albus/Scorpius, will try better next time! 
> 
> I've also just typed in this out so any mistakes are all mine, and I'm not British either but have done my best with the Brit-picked. Hope you all still enjoy it though!

For someone who prides in being a wizard, Draco Malfoy is awfully fond of Muggle’s Christmas music. Christmas albums from artists including Elvis and Brenda Lee have been serenading the residence of Number 12 Grimmauld Place since November.

Harry’s not sure if he’s exasperatedly fond or fondly exasperated over being shoved with Christmas songs almost consistently when he’s home even before December has begun.

(He is definitely in love with the git though. Merlin helps him, _he is_.)

It’s the first Christmas since Draco has moved in and even though it’s been nearly 10 months, Harry is still discovering new things about the blond.

(Draco loves gingerbread biscuits but is neutral about mince pie. They got into an argument over what symbolises Christmas more, which then led to some amazing sex. Perks of being with someone as… passionate over certain topics as he is.)

And Harry can get use to this too, cuddling by the fire with ‘White Christmas’ on in the background on Christmas Eve. The rug is ridiculously expensive, but is also sinfully soft and warm (so he supposes Draco wins this round).

Their stomachs are full from a classic Christmas dinner with turkey, cranberry sauce and Brussels sprouts. Narcissa has come over for a quiet Christmas dinner at their place and Kreacher has went above and beyond with the food. There were gingerbread men and many mugs of hot chocolate with tiny marshmallows (another of Draco’s vice) too.

Harry thinks idly over the merits of attempting to make a gingerbread house next year. Draco seemed to enjoy baking the gingerbread men together this year, they can give themselves a challenge next time.

The thought of ‘next year’ with Draco still here with him, enjoying the holiday season together (may be even over indulging in everything festive), makes something warm curls in Harry’s chest that has nothing to do with the fire or hot chocolate and everything to do with the man in his arms.

And Harry realises something important then.

He doesn’t just want a ‘next year’ with Draco. He wants an ‘every year’ with Draco.

No, that’s not quite right.

Harry wants an ‘everyday’ with Draco.

He always wants to come home to Draco and cooks him dinner. He wants to spend every Christmas, summer solstice and boring weekend filled with house chores with this blond Slytherin for the rest of his days.

Harry thinks it’s time to have a private talk with Narcissa, he’ll send her an owl tomorrow morning while Draco gets ready. And to ask Ron about that jeweler when he sees him at the Burrows for their customary Christmas day lunch.

These thoughts fill Harry with an over-brimming amount of excitement, and a tiny bit of nervousness. Nerves, Harry has found in his auror career, is not a bad thing. It makes sure that Harry is in tip-top condition for every situation. And Draco deserves nothing but perfection for this.

“You’re thinking very loudly again Potter.” The words may be harsh but the voice is anything but. It brings a smile to Harry’s face and he can’t help but to press a kiss to the blond strands.

“Merry Christmas Draco,” Harry tightens his arms around the slender body and even though he can feel an exasperated sigh, he knows Draco enough to hear a smile too.

“Merry Christmas Harry.” 

**Author's Note:**

> I can't quite believe that I've managed to write something in time for a holiday for once! Even though it's just over 500 words, I'm still quite proud of this. *grins* Also, even though this is the first work I've posted in the HP fandom, Drarry is arguably my first OTP. xD I've been reading and flailing over this pairing since forever. I'm so glad I finally have something to contribute to this pairing and fandom here. :)))
> 
> Hope you are all having a great holiday season! 
> 
> As always, thank you so much for reading this, kudos and comments are much appreciated!


End file.
